


One day in the Tavern

by Loco_Bnana



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loco_Bnana/pseuds/Loco_Bnana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Character work I've done for some OCs of mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	One day in the Tavern

“Drake, remember, we can’t just go picking fights.” A tanned young man was leaning against a barrel, polishing a small knife, no smaller than his hand. He was tall, but not quite lanky. His hair was cut rather short, and was light brown in color. His purple eyes had a sort of magical property to them; a glimmer of sorts.

“I don’t care, Blaire!” Drake, who was a girl the same age as Blaire, was desperately tugging at what appeared to be a short sword that was stuck in a thick wooden mast. “They were ASKING for it!” Drake had clear blue eyes, which were dead set on her item of interest at the moment. Her hair was long and silvery white, pulled into a loose braid that went over her shoulder. One of her legs were pushing against the mast, revealed by the split in her long black skirt.

“You can’t fight fairies using a sword breaker. Fairies don’t even have swords, Drake.” Blaire opted to now sit on top of the barrel and watch his friend drive a big hole into the mast.

“They- Made- Fun- Of- Us!” Each word was paired with a stiff tug on the blade by the silver headed girl.

“Drake, it’s a common mistake. Besides, fairies don’t actually understand human emotion that well, and you know that. Don’t you remember how we had to explain it to the Butterfly Tribe?”

“They were different!”

“Yeah? How’s that?” Blaire put the knife amongst the other hand sized knives in a pouch on his belt.

“They didn’t start giggling and throwing rose petals all over the place!” Drake finally got her sword breaker out of the mast. She pressed a button on the hilt to make sure the sword still worked.

“SPROING” two smaller blades popped out and came at an angle designed to stop on coming swords. Drake composed herself and pressed the smaller blades back into place.

“I’m sorry, Blaire. It still bothers me what Mistletoe did to us,” Drake put her sword back into her sheath.

Blaire got off of his perch and walked over to Drake. “Tell you what, let’s go get a drink. I’ll let you win the first match of arm wrestling.”

Drake didn’t even look up to punch Blaire’s arm. “You won’t /let/ me win anything, I’ll win it on my own.”

“Well come on then, lightweight!” Blaire took off toward the dock, right after punching Drake’s arm.

“That was ONE TIME!” Drake took off after him.

Walking through the town, the two of them looked for a pub that would fulfil their hunger and thirst. Smells of bread and fruit drifted as they searched. They reached a corner and turned into a dark building lit by many small candles.

Blaire’s purple eyes flickered. “Hey, Drake, keep an eye out. Something’s up with this place.”

“I feel it too,” Drake said as she brushed a hand over her glimmering hair.

The two sat down at a small table and looked around. The bar wasn’t crowded. The loudest people there was a group of four men in the corner playing a card game and ogling at the bar wenches.

Blaire rolled his eyes and shot the group a dirty look. “They’re disgusting.”

“Tell me about it.” Drake flipped her braid back behind her shoulder and ordered two glasses of ale.

The barmaid turned her attention to the handsome young man. “What about you, darling?”

“I’ll take cider, please.” Blaire smiled at the barmaid kindly, whom smiled back and winked.

Drake raised an eyebrow at Blaire, Blaire simply shrugged. “I was trying to be nice.”

Drake rolled her eyes. “Maybe the men in this room aren’t the only ones that are disgusting.”

“I wouldn’t doubt you there.” Blaire pulled out another one of his throwing knives and started to polish it.

The barmaid came back and set the three glasses down on the table, being sure to linger as she bent toward Blaire to set his down, looking him in the eyes.

Blaire reached under the leaning barmaid, grabbed his drink, and started to pull it toward him as the barmaid slowly stood back up. Seeming to be offended, the barmaid walked off in a huff.

“What was her problem? Blaire asked as he took a sip from his glass. Drake set down the first of her two mugs, only now this one was empty.

“She’s offended that you weren’t interested,” Drake bluntly said before she picked up her second glass.

Blaire rolled his eyes and took another sip from his glass.

In the corner one of the barmaids was giggling from on top of one of the men who was visiting. The rest of the men were laughing and hitting the table. Drake and Blaire’s gaze was interrupted when a different barmaid came up to the table.

“Can I get anything else for you, sugar?” the blonde wench leaned to rest her elbows on the table, and her head on one of her hands.

“Uh…” Blaire looked at the maid, and then looked at Drake. Drake set down her second empty glass and tapped the wench on the shoulder.

“I’ll take another ale,” Drake said, shoving her two empty mugs at the wench. The blonde wench glared at Drake and took the glasses angrily.

The giggling from the corner quieted down as Blaire and Drake went back to messing with their weapons. Drake’s sword breaker had a habit of springing open when she didn’t want it to, so she was tinkering with the mechanisms in the hilt. Blaire was on his 7th throwing knife, not including the one he was polishing on the ship.

While the two were distracted and tinkering, the wench who had just taken the glasses from Drake nodded to the black haired wench who was on the lap of one of the men in the corner. The black haired wench kissed the man without warning and then got up, patting his head as she met the other two wenches behind the bar.

Drake looked up from her sword and looked behind Blaire to the gathering women. “Blondie isn’t happy you weren’t into her, either,” Drake said nodding to the bar.

Blaire glanced behind Drake toward the men in the corner, noticing how the one the barmaid kissed was starting to get over his lovestruck gaze. This man in particular was tall, and had a lot of muscle on him, with scars covering his bare arms and bald head.

Blaire didn’t break his gaze with the table in the corner as he took another sip of his cider. “The men behind you aren’t quite so happy either, they seem a little irritated that their entertainment left them.”

Blaire’s mug was suddenly set down in shock as a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind him.

“Why should they get all the fun?” an illustrious voice whispered in his ear. Blaire just barely caught sight of long black hair in his peripheral vision. Drake quickly stood up from her seat.

Blaire slowly and carefully grabbed the arms that were around him and pulled them off of his shoulders. “Sorry, I’m not interested in your kind of fun.”

The black haired bar wench came around to face Blaire and leaned one arm onto the table, showing off her long black hair and her cinched up tight bodice. “Now why’s that, pretty boy? Don’t you want someone to make you happy?”

“I don’t need anyone to make me happy,” Blaire said as he put his knives that were piled up on the table back into his pouch, leaving one out. Blaire’s line of sight flickered from the barmaid when he noticed the love struck man got up from his seat and started to walk toward the table he and Drake were sitting at.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Do you like them? I love them, but I still need to work on their relationship.


End file.
